Arena, Blood and Revenge
by Overgame
Summary: Harry Potter grand chef Celte est capturé par Lucius Malfoy, grand Légat de la République Romaine à la demande de l'empereur Jedusor. Condamné à mort dans l'arène, il parvient à tuer ses adversaires... Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce n'est que le début de son calvaire au sein du monde impitoyable des gladiateurs et Draco Malfoy se fera un plaisir de le lui montrer.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, heureuse que vous soyez là!  
Voici le tout début d'une fanfiction prenant place dans la Rome antique! _**Cette fanfiction est largement inspirée de la série Spartacus**_ , en tout cas pour le début, je vais bien entendu m'en détacher progressivement. Ce premier chapitre me permet avant tout d'exposer les enjeux et les relations entre les personnages...

Enjoy!

PS: vous trouverez un lexique à la fin.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Le sang chaud issu de la jugulaire ouverte de son dernier adversaire imprégna de son goût métallique la bouche d'Harry, tandis que le corps qui perdait lentement vie retombait lourdement sur le sol. Le brun prit à peine conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver qu'un rugissement de satisfaction venue de la foule de spectateur fendit l'air de l'arène. Il arrêta de respirer l'espace d'un instant, puis son regard remplit d'une haine incompressible glissa vers la loge impériale. Voilà où il en était, lui, le chef le plus redouté du peuple Celte, lui qui aspirait à la destruction de l'empire Romain... Il était désormais, là, tel un pantin, prit dans l'engrenage des vices de ce peuple bien trop fier.

* * *

Satisfait le _Légat_ Lucius Malfoy se pencha vers le jeune _Laniste_ Blaise Zabini à l'origine de cette 'mise à mort'.

\- Et bien… Je vois que vous avez repris brillamment l'affaire de votre père, vous avez plus que satisfait ma demande en faisant en sorte que ce Celte de Potter dévoile la bête qui est en lui commenta t-il.

Sur ces mots, il tendit au jeune Laniste une bourse remplit de _Solidus_ comme convenu.  
En effet, le plan c'était déroulé sans accroc. À la demande de l'empereur Tom Jedusor, le légat Lucius Malfoy était allé en Bretagne pour mettre un terme à la grande Rébellion Celte initiée par le chef Harry Potter qui avait pris en grippe l'illustre République Romaine. Une fois son armé défaite, Lucius l'avait ramené vivant à Rome pour le faire participer de force à la fête de _Floralia_ , et plus particulièrement pour affronter des gladiateurs. _ L'imperator_ qui au départ avait exigé une mise à mort, était revenu sur sa décision. Il fallait que Potter devienne une bête sage et obéissante, un gladiateur faisant honneur à Rome, faire en sorte qu'il devienne ce qu'il haït le plus…

En le faisant affronter quatre gladiateurs ni trop bons, ni trop mauvais lui permettant ainsi de gagner, Harry venait sans le savoir d'entrer dans le monde impitoyable des esclaves de la Rome antique et plus particulièrement des gladiateurs… Parfait.

La foule, avide, réclamait le nom du nouveau vainqueur, le légat se leva pour approcher le bord de la tribune impériale. Il leva une de ses mains pour intimer à la foule de se calmer, ce qu'elle fit dans la mesure du possible.

\- Citoyens romains ! Voici devant vous... Le Celte ! Autrefois condamné à mort, il vient de nous montrer sa férocité et son envie de tuer, c'est pourquoi au nom de l'empereur, je lui laisse la vie sauve !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la foule exulte de joie face à l'annonce. « Le Celte » était sur toutes les lèvres durant de longues minutes, mais il finit par s'effacer progressivement lorsque Harry fut retiré de l'arène pour laisser place au _Primus_ des jeux. La foule était toujours aussi inconstante après tout.

Une fois les combats terminés, Lucius daigna accorder de l'attention à son fils qui visiblement profitait de l'événement, surtout pour boire du vin.

\- Alors, Draco ? Que penses-tu de ces jeux ? Passionnants, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il auprès de son fils.

\- Passionnants. Répliqua simplement Draco.

Le jeune homme se leva sur ce constat donné sans aucune conviction avant de quitter les lieux. Narcissa, femme de Lucius se contenta de soupirer. Ce genre de réaction de la part de leur fils devenait trop courante. Lucius reposa ses yeux sur le sable couvert en partie de sang dans l'arène tout en serrant son poing droit pour contenir sa colère. Son fils; quel ingrat... Pourquoi les dieux, lui avait donné un héritier pareil? Si désintéressé de tout, mis à part des choses qui pouvait gêner ses parents... Blaise Zabini et accessoirement meilleur ami de ce dernier se redressa, pour tenter de remédier à cette tension soudaine.

\- Permettez-moi de vous faire une suggestion Lucius, se permit Blaise.

Le regard toujours aussi glacial de Lucius lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Vous, vous plaignez du désintérêt de votre fils pour les jeux, la politique et le reste… Je comprends tout à fait que cela devient très gênant pour vous, c'est pourquoi, je pourrais accueillir Draco dans mon _Ludus _ pendant quelque temps et ainsi lui faire découvrir le merveilleux monde des affaires et…

Un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche du légat.

\- Le monde des affaires ? Ce n'est pas du tout de la politique… , critiqua le légat

\- J'en conviens… Concéda Blaise. Mais cela pourrait lui faire goûter aux affres de la manipulation et même du monde des gladiateurs… Monde des plus passionnant qui pourrait lui redonner goût à la vie romaine et tout ce que cela implique.

Narcissa posa sa main sur celle de son mari, lui signifiant qu'elle trouvait la proposition du Laniste bonne. Lucius prit sur lui et lui accorda crédit. Avec flegme il se leva en ajustant correctement sa toge.

\- Très bien, finit par céder Lucius. Tu peux l'emmener dans ton Ludus, je dois partir en Gaule pour affaire, lorsque je reviendrai dans un mois, je viendrai voir si, en effet, Draco a changé ou non. Si c'est un échec… N'oublie pas que j'y suis pour beaucoup dans l'ascension de ta famille Zabini, je pourrais très bien te faire redescendre plus bas que terre, comme au temps où vous étiez encore des esclaves par exemple...

Blaise s'inclina très légèrement, il en était pleinement conscient.

Et c'est ainsi que sans le savoir, ils venaient, ensemble, de construire les fondations d'une réaction en chaîne qui ébranlerait en partie l'empire Romain.

Ignorant de ce fait, Blaise quitta la loge pour rejoindre les sous-sols.

\- Théodore !

Le _Doctore_ quitta les gladiateurs et s'approcha rapidement de son maître.

\- Oui, _Dominus_ ?

\- J'ai acheté Le Celtes, il commencera l'entraînement dès aujourd'hui.. Oh, et en rentrant tu verras quatre nouveaux esclaves que j'ai acheté au marché ce matin, tu les feras aussi démarrer l'entrainement.

\- Sauf votre respect Dominus… Ce Celte a certes gagner aujourd'hui, mais il n'a aucune technique de combat digne de ce nom, il n'aura plus cette chance dans l'arène. Et je doute de…

\- De son obéissance ? Bien sûr que tu peux en douter ! C'est un ancien chef Celte, qui a mené la grande révolte contre l'empire. Sous ordre de l'empereur, nous allons en faire un petit chien bien élevé, il nous suffit de trouver sa faiblesse… »

Blaise n'en dit pas plus et reparti. Theodore acquiesça et retourna d'un pas assuré vers les gladiateurs du Ludus de son maître.

\- Allez, on y va ! S'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Les gardes prirent soin d'attacher le Celte au niveau des chevilles en plus des poignets, tandis qu'ils entamaient à pieds les 1h de marche qu'il fallait pour atteindre le Ludus hors de la ville en plein milieu des vignes.

Harry n'opposa aucune résistance tout au long de la route. Il regardait de temps à autres successivement, son torse, ses cuisses, ses mains, sur lesquelles le sang avait séché. Il n'imaginait pas l'état de son visage. Il ignorait aussi les remarques de ses futurs 'frères'. L'un d'entre eux, un gaulois, s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup d'épaule en riant avec les autres.

\- Alors, Le Celte, tu penses être devenu un petit héros en butant quatre gladiateurs ? Tu vas vite redescendre sur terre…

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il n'eut aucun mal à lui faire perdre l'équilibre pour le faire tomber en marchant sur sa chaîne. Harry s'écrasa sur le sol brûlant. Les rires des autres hommes brisèrent immédiatement le silence de la marche. Trois soldats rirent aussi, prenant visiblement leur pied dans le harcèlement des nouveaux. Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent d'Harry pour le soulever sans délicatesse et le remettre sur pied.

\- Marche Le Celte !

Harry cracha pour évacuer la poussière dans sa bouche et reprit la marche en prenant sur lui. Visiblement le gladiateur qui l'avait fait tomber se nommait Fenrir et était le champion du Ludus. Harry n'avait jamais vu un homme qui ressemblait autant à un animal de toute sa vie. Sa musculature était énorme et c'était sans compter sur sa taille… Mais Harry n'était pas réellement intimidé, son passage dans ce Ludus n'était que temporaire, il allait en partir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, il le savait… C'est en pensant à ses projets d'évasion qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du Ludus, une énorme villa coupeller à leur lieu d'entraînement. On les emmena directement dans la partie dédiée au gladiateur, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, on y trouvait différentes cellules, plusieurs tables pour les repas en bois abrités, mais qui donnait sur la cour qui servait pour l'entraînement. D'emblée on plaça Harry ainsi que les quatre nouveaux en ligne dans la cour, tandis que la vingtaine d'autres gladiateurs étaient restés abrités du soleil au niveau des tables pour le déjeuner.

Théodore, munit de son fouet d'entraînement se plaça devant eux. Avant de procéder à son discours. Il s'adressa directement à eux.

\- Qu'est ce qui se trouve sous vos pieds ?

\- Du sable, répondit le Thrace à côté de Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

Aussitôt les rires des gladiateurs retentir dans la cour. Harry pensa à quel point ce Thrace était con d'avoir répondu… Le Doctore sans se détourner des autres recrus reprit :

\- Fenrir ! Qu'est ce qui se trouve sous leurs pieds ?

\- Le sol sacré de l'arène Doctore, là où coule nos larmes de sang pendant chaque combat ! Le sol que nous salissons pour honorer notre Ludus ! Répondit ce dernier en avançant dans la cour.

\- Oye ! Oye ! S'écrièrent les autres d'une seule voix.

Théodore afficha un simple sourire, mais alors qu'il allait reprendre, la voix de Blaise l'interrompit. Ce dernier se trouvait sur le balcon et étudiait de son regard expert ces nouvelles acquisitions. C'était une règle simple, jamais ou que très rarement les maîtres descendaient auprès des gladiateurs.

\- Exactement, vous avez l'immense honneur d'appartenir au Ludus de l'illustre famille Zabini, fournisseur des meilleurs gladiateurs de toute la République ! Prenez exemple sur notre champion, Fenrir, le champion de Rome et peut être qu'un jour la gloire vous amènera à la liberté ! Échouez et vous mourrez ! Réussissez et vous prendrez place parmi mes Titans.

Les autres gladiateurs crièrent de nouveau pour montrer leur fierté suite à ces belles paroles, mais Harry n'arrivait réellement pas à faire semblant. Il continuait de fixer le Doctore avec sa fierté, cette fierté qu'il avait décidée de ne jamais laisser tomber, encore moins pour des romains. Théodore déroula son fouet et le fit claquer de manière experte dans les airs en fixant le Celte.

\- Un gladiateur ne craint pas la mort, il l'enlace… la caresse… la baise énonça-t-il avec conviction. Chaque fois qu'il pénètre dans l'arène, il glisse sa queue dans la gueule de la bête et prie pour qu'il l'a tue avant qu'elle ne referme ses mâchoires…

Pour accentuer ses dires, il donna un coup sec dans les parties génitales de celui qui avait répondu à sa question plus tôt et avait cru bon de sourire pendant son discours. Ce dernier étouffa un gémissement de douleur et se redressa comme il le put. Harry eut cependant son attention détournée par l'arrivé d'un autre homme sur le balcon qui accorda une accolade au Laniste avant de se mettre à observer à son tour la scène, il l'avait déjà vu dans la tribune impériale pendant les jeux… Aux côtés du légat qui l'avait ramené à Rome. Il savait que c'était le fils de Lucius, rien qu'avec la couleur de cheveux, on ne pouvait pas se tromper… Il semblait aussi malsain que son père. Une bouffé de haine envahit aussitôt le brun à cette pensée. Théodore reprit cependant son discours en passant devant chacun des nouveaux.

\- Aucun d'entre vous ne tiendrais plus de 30 secondes dans l'arène… À une exception près.

Harry baissa son regard pour rencontrer celui du Doctore qui venait de se stopper devant lui.

\- Ce Celte a tenu tête à quatre hommes dans l'arène, condamné à mourir et avec un simple glaive dans la main, il a subi leurs assauts, il a frappé, encore, encore et encore ! Il a défié la mort, le destin et les dieux eux-même.

Harry songea vaguement au fait qu'il ne croyait pas aux dieux…

\- Scrutez cet homme ! Et comprenez…. ! Qu'il n'est rien du tout. Ce n'est qu'un lâche qui a abandonné son peuple pour se livrer à la République ! Sa victoire dans l'arène ne vaut rien ! Il ne s'est battu que contre les hommes mal entraînés d'un autre Ludus concurrent !

Les ricanements des gladiateurs aguerris reprirent de plus bel à cette remarque qui fit serrer les mâchoires d'Harry entre elles. Et le maître qui les observait à nouveau cru bon de rajouter ceci :

\- En effet, s'il avait combattu avec un seul d'entre vous, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Le blond à côté de leur Dominus afficha un petit sourire satisfait face à cette humiliation publique. Le regard gorgé de fierté et de haine du brun ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Théodore…

\- Le Celte n'est pas d'accord apparemment… Peut-être a-t-il besoin d'une démonstration. Fenrir ! Avec épées d'entrainement !

Fenrir s'avança au centre de la cour tandis qu'un esclave un peu gringalet lui tendit une épée en bois et en donna une seconde au Doctore. Ce dernier la jeta au pied d'Harry.

\- Vas-y. Prouve nous que nous avons tort !

Harry regarda vaguement le glaive, mais ne le ramassa pas.

\- Le Celte ! Ordonna Théodore qui utilisa son fouet pour venir frapper le brun…  
Ce dernier remonta le bras et parvint à faire en sorte que le fouet s'enroule autour de son poignet. Ainsi il évita le coup de justesse.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Grogna Harry de rage.

Théodore, pas en reste, amorça un mouvement sec vers l'arrière pour projeter Harry vers l'avant et ainsi le faire tomber face contre terre.

\- Ton nom, ta vie, c'est nous qui en décidons.

Harry prit sur lui, se redressa en essuyant le coin de son menton ensanglanté. Il donna un coup dans le glaive avec son pied pour s'éloigner avant de se reculer à nouveau pour rentrer dans le rang. Théodore le regarda avec dureté.

\- Il semblerait que le lâche ait besoin d'un avantage pour calmer ses genoux qui tremblent.

Le même esclave apporta immédiatement un vrai glaive que Théodore empoigna. Il le lança ensuite agilement pour que ce dernier se plante dans le sol, aux pieds d'Harry qui ne bougea pas. Théodore fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en signe de résignation. Il se tourna le dos aux nouveaux et s'adressa au Dominus qui les observait encore accompagné de Malfoy.

\- Dominus, je ne tirerais rien de celui-là, autant l'envoyer aux mines !

C'était le moment. Harry se précipita sur l'arme à ses pieds et s'élança vers Théodore dans le but de l'empaler, mais Fenrir intervint et para son attaque tandis que le Doctore s'éloignait visiblement peu surprise par l'attaque surprise. Harry récupéra son glaive qu'il avait lâché et se releva une fois de plus.

\- ça y est, tu t'es assez reposé ?! Le provoqua Fenrir.

Aussitôt le gladiateur aguerrit l'attaqua pour tenter de le déséquilibrer de nouveau. Harry parât l'attaque et répliqua. Deux trois coups fendirent l'air et Harry retomba de nouveau au sol… Fenrir sourit et se recula doucement en le regardant avide de continuer. Le Doctore qui observait le combat, en profita pour donner sa leçon du jour.

\- Le Celte tente d'attaquer, sans avoir repris de bons appuis avant, vous voyez où ça le mène…

Avec rage, Harry attaqua de nouveau, met Fenrir l'esquiva aisément et lui donna un coup de coude bien placé au centre de son dos. Le brun gémit de douleur, se cambra et retomba lourdement en avant. Il cracha du sang et secoua doucement sa tête pour se reprendre. Cette fois-ci il mit un peu plus de temps à se relever avant de reprendre ses attaques. Cependant, Fenrir les stoppait avec une facilité déconcertante qui ne fit qu'amplifier la rage du Celte, le conduisant à des erreurs de débutant. Lorsque le dos de Harry resta exposé trop longtemps, de nouveau, Fenrir le frappa au même endroit avec toujours plus de force dans l'unique but de faire en sorte que cette fois-ci il ne se relève pas.

Théodore s'approcha des deux combattants avec un sérieux sans nom.

\- Si tu exposes ton dos, tu es mort. Si tu te frottes à un adversaire plus puissant que toi, tu es mort aussi, continua t-il avec dureté.

Harry observa Fenrir s'avancer vers les nouveaux venus, en soulevant ses bras en signe de victoire… Il serra ses dents et mis toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans ce dernier coup : il lança son glaive en direction du dos de son adversaire dans un cri qui l'alerta et le fit se retourner à temps pour contrer l'arme qui alla se planter dans le ventre de l'homme qui avait eu le malheur de répondre « sable » au début de la démonstration. Théodore reprit d'autant plus fort.

\- Perd ton arme et tu es mort encore !

Fenrir se jeta alors sur Harry pour le plaquer au sol et glisser son épée en bois au niveau de sa gorge. Théodore se trouvait juste au-dessus d'eux désormais.

\- Ta bêtise a coûté la mort à une des recrues. Demande à être épargné, tend deux doigts en signe de reddition pour supplier l'organisateur des jeux de te prendre en pitié… Supplie nous, misérable chien.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive, mais ne fit rien. Théodore leva ses yeux au ciel, mais ordonna froidement à Fenrir…

\- Explose lui le crâne.

Il allait le faire, sans aucune hésitation, mais Blaise le stoppa aussitôt.

\- Fenrir !

\- Dominus, répondit-il avec respect

\- Reprends l'entraînement. Conclut finalement Blaise.

Fenrir acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna non sans lancer un regard appuyé à Harry.

L'enfer n'était pas terminé pour Harry, il commençait seulement, et il n'en était qu'à la surface.

* * *

Blaise se tourna vers Draco, visiblement intéressé par le problème Celte.

\- Il méritait de mourir Blaise, tu viens de faire preuve de faiblesse, tu le sais ça, en plus il a failli discrédité ma famille…, fit remarqué le blond avec un certain ressentiment.

Certes Draco ne voulait pas suivre les traces de son père en politique, mais il tenait à sa noble naissance et à son statut privilégié…

\- Bien entendu que je le sais, mais ce Celte m'a déjà coûté bien trop cher pour être tué dès son entré ici… Et puis ton père m'a ordonné d'en faire un gladiateur, dit le laniste en regardant le dit Celte se lever pour commencer un entrainement plus classique.

\- Blablabla… ! Mon père… Mon père, tu es toujours en train de lui lécher les bottes, il est où le temps où on prenait un malin plaisir à le contrarié ? Répliqua Draco en tournant dos à la cour pour rentrer dans la villa.

\- Ah cette époque-là…, répéta Blaise avec un sourire nostalgique. Elle me manque aussi, mais, là, je ne peux pas faire autrement, ce Celte est bien trop important pour l'empereur, il a une valeur symbolique… Imagine-le lorsque ce chef Celte sera devenu une bête et qu'il lèvera son glaive dans l'arène en hurlant : « Ave _César_ , ceux qui vont mourir te salut ! »

L'idée plaisait aussi à Draco, en réalité ce Celte avait posé bien des problèmes à son père avant sa capture définitive… Ils avaient failli tomber en disgrâce auprès de l'empereur à cause du temps qu'il avait mis pour régler cette affaire. Draco s'arrêta au bord de la _piscina_ et regarda avec sérieux son ami.

\- Très bien, trouvons son point faible, ce qui le conduira à abandonner sa fierté de chieur de Celte. Et lorsqu'il sera un vrai esclave et qu'il acceptera de s'agenouiller à mes pieds, je ferais tellement d'éloges sur ton Ludus auprès de mon père qu'il acceptera de te parrainer, non seulement tu seras le meilleur Ludus de l'empire, mais en plus de cela tu seras soutenu par l'empereur lui-même… Tu pourrais te créer une véritable carrière politique comme tu y aspires… Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Tu m'offres les étoiles Draco… Répondit Blaise en tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point la proposition lui plaisait.

Draco savait trouver les mots. Ce dernier sourit et tendit son bras vers son ami.

\- Marché conclus ?

\- Marché conclus ! S'exclama Blaise en venant prendre fermement l'avant-bras du blond pour faire de cette proposition un contrat implicite.

\- Bien ! Fêtons-ça en buvant du vin, il fait une chaleur insoutenable…, se plaignit Draco.

Blaise appela son esclave principale, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain et ondulé qui avait tout au plus le même âge que lui.

\- Oui Dominus ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Va nous chercher du bon vin, il insista sur le bon.

Hermione s'inclina et descendit à la cave. Blaise passa son bras derrière les épaules du blond pour l'emmener dans un alae tout en lui exposant déjà ces idées pour les prochains jeux.

* * *

Après l'entraînement qui avait duré jusque tard le soir en plein cagnard, on exigea des nouveaux qu'ils passent voir _Medicus_ , qui s'occupait également de raccourcir leur longue crinière crasseuse à des tailles plus... Romaine, autant dire, plus civilisé. Ainsi Harry passa de ses longs cheveux pour une coiffure plus courte. Ils se firent ensuite escorter jusqu'au bain commun où les autres gladiateurs se trouvaient déjà. Ils enlevèrent leur pagne (unique vêtement qu'il pouvait porter) pour se nettoyer. En utilisant son strigile, Harry put enfin retirer le sang issu des jeux de son corps ainsi que la crasse dû au sable. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si salit après un combat, il n'avait jamais dû combattre avec si peu d'honneur. Car oui, selon lui, Celte de son état: combattre dans l'arène c'était tout simplement salir son horreur... Alors que les Romains, eux, voyaient les gladiateurs comme des dieux vivants.  
Durant toute la durée du bain, il sentit les regards lourds de Fenrir et des autres gladiateurs dans son dos. Il les ignora tout en sachant qu'une confrontation privée finirait tôt ou tard par arriver.

Alors que les gladiateurs retournaient dans leurs cellules, Doctore entra dans la pièce et ordonna aux nouveaux de se rendre dans la cour. Evidemment leur intégration était loin d'être terminée. Privés de repas ainsi que d'eau, ils se retrouvèrent chacun devant une grosse poutre en bois d'au moins 50 kilos. Doctore fit claquer symboliquement son fouet.

\- Vous allez chacun en prendre une et la caler derrière votre tête, la soulever en marchant en cercle! Je ne veux voir aucun muscle faillir, vous êtes des futurs gladiateurs, pas des fillettes en chaleur!

Les quatre nouveaux s'exécutèrent. Même Harry qui en avait assez pour aujourd'hui, choisit d'accepter l'entraînement pour finir au plus vite... Cependant le problème fut que cette marche dura plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé: toute la nuit durant il dut soutenir une poutre si lourde qu'à la fin il avait cette désagréable sensation de s'enfoncer dans le sol à chaque pas. Aucune pause n'avait été permise et chaque ralentissement avait été sanctionné par un coup de fouet sans état d'âme de la part du Doctore.

De cette nuit, Harry n'avait retenu qu'une unique chose (en dépit des cicatrices qu'il avait écopé dans son dos à cause du fouet) : Le regard supérieur, bien trop hautain,que le fils du légat Malfoy lui avait adressé depuis le balcon, lorsqu'il était sorti quelques minutes les observer pour son bon loisir.

Oh oui, tout ceci ne faisait que commencer.

Pourtant, Harry se jura qu'il trouverait un moyen de partir rapidement. La seule chose qui comptait pour le moment c'est qu'il devait retrouver sa mère vendue comme esclave à cause du Légat. C'était la seule et unique chose qui comptait dorénavant...

* * *

Lexique !

Légat: Rôle confié aux représentants officiels de la Rome antique envoyés dans les provinces ou dans une nation étrangère.

Laniste: Celui qui achetait, puis louais ou vendait des gladiateurs pour le cirque.

Solidus: Monnaie de l'empire romain.

Floralia: Fête romaine en l'honneur de la déesse Flore.

Imperator: Fait partie du titulaire de l'empereur romain.

Primus: Le combat principal lors de combats de gladiateurs.

Ludus: Caserne de gladiateurs.

Doctore: Celui qui s'occupe de l'entraînement des gladiateurs.

Dominus: Autrement dit, le maître.

Medicus: Le médecin.

César: Ou plutôt Caesar, est un titre imputable à l'empereur, même si ici, c'est bien Tom Jedusor l'empereur!

Piscina: Grand bassin au milieu du jardin.

* * *

Ahah, j'espère que ça vous a plu, on se dit à très bientôt, je prévois au minimum un chapitre par mois, donc il peut toujours y en avoir plus !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça aide vraiment pour continuer à vous offrir des écrits!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ceux et celle qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review suite au premier chapitre, c'est toujours bien de savoir ce que vous appréciez ou non. En tout cas, je suis ravie que l'idée vous plaise!

Pour celles et ceux qui se posent des questions sur le sens du pairing entre Draco et Harry, je vous répondrais qu'il va dans les deux sens de manière équivalente. Ils sont tous les deux d'excellents dominants dans leur genre, ahah!

Bref, dans ce nouveau chapitre, les desseins des différents personnages apparaissent, qui prendra l'avantage sur qui? Mystère!

 **Cupid carries a gun - Marilyn Manson** ( Ecoutez ça! )

Enjoy.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2.**

Les trop lourdes poutres qu'ils avaient dû porter toute la nuit retombèrent de concert sur le sol. Enfin, enfin le Doctore avait mis un terme à leur torture tandis que l'aube était déjà bien installée. Le soleil était déjà agressif, l'été allé être impitoyable, tout le monde pouvait le sentir. Depuis combien de temps la pluie n'avait elle pas rafraîchit le sol? Trop longtemps.

Harry s'étira en grimaçant pour soulager son dos meurtri par l'effort. Il essuya son front en sueur et couvert de poussière avec son avant-bras, avant de suivre ses camarades de calvaire au niveau des tables où le cuisinier servait à manger. Le roux devant lui tendit son bol pour avoir un peu de cette bouillit blanche qui visiblement était le repas quotidien des gladiateurs, mais un des proches amis de Fenrir; Carrow, poussa violemment le cuisinier pour s'emparer lui-même de la cuillère en bois. Il prit le bol du rouquin qu'il remplit avant de le lui tendre. Le nouveau, surpris, s'apprêta à récupérer sa ration, mais Carrow jeta impitoyablement le bol plus loin, avant de faire tomber le chaudron, leur anéantissant toute espoir de pouvoir enfin manger. Carrow se mit à rire aussitôt rejoint par le reste des gladiateurs. Ensuite, il se contenta d'expliquer son geste avec des mots simples.

\- Seul les vrais Hommes peuvent manger !

Le rouquin, Harry et les deux autres nouveaux se contentèrent de serrer les dents et de s'éloigner. Alors que le brun allait s'installer à l'ombre, un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu passa à côté de lui et posa une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter. Ce dernier était assez bien habillé, en tout cas, plus richement qu'un simple esclave. Il était blond, il avait aussi la carrure d'un gladiateur, et pourtant, il n'en était pas un. C'était assez étrange, mais il parût aux yeux d'Harry être quelqu'un de très intelligent et rusé, ce qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance… L'homme regarda autour d'eux et s'adressa au brun en chuchotant.

\- Moi c'est Macnair, je peux… m'occuper de ce que tu veux faire passer à l'extérieur ou introduire ici, tu vois ? Il lui lança un regard insistant tout en plaquant une miche de pain contre le torse d'Harry.

Harry regarda le pain en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Je ne veux rien devoir à personne.

\- Ah ! Mais tu ne me devras rien, c'est plutôt toi qui me rend un service si tu manges, il faut que tu réussisses le test sinon je vais perdre de l'argent, les paris sont en faveur de Fenrir, mais moi je ne peux pas miser sur lui, par principe, tu vois…

\- Ok. Très bien, mais après ça, je ne veux plus rien de toi, c'est clair ? Répondit Harry en contournant son interlocuteur.

\- Mais c'est très clair, oh.. et…

Macnair agrippa le bras du Celte et le tira légèrement vers lui pour lui chuchoter une dernière chose.

\- Surtout ne te fie pas à Fenrir, ici, on ne rigole pas. Et tâche de ne pas crever.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes plants, répondit simplement le brun avant de s'éloigner.

Fenrir avait passé son temps à regarder le dit Macnair d'un air menaçant tout au long de cet échange informel… Harry décida d'ignorer ce fait, mais alors qu'il allait retrouver son coin d'ombre, il vit le rouquin dormir, seul, contre un mur dans la cour. Il décida de le rejoindre. Une fois face à lui, il coupa son morceau de pain et jeta l'une des deux moitiés sur le torse de son vis-à-vis qui se réveilla et sembla reprendre vie en voyant la nourriture sur son ventre.

\- Wow ! Où as-tu eu ça ? Demanda-t-il en séparant la mie de la croûte pour la fourrer dans sa bouche dans un soupire de satisfaction.

\- Un nouvel ami me l'a donné, répondit Harry en s'installant à côté du roux.

\- Hum… ça fait un bien fou. Ah, d'ailleurs… Moi c'est Ron, enchanté Le Celte. Se présenta le nouveau en souriant à Harry.

\- J'ai un prénom tu sais, je m'appelle Harry, se contenta de souligner le brun en commençant à manger à son tour.

\- Hum… Ouais peut-être, mais les Romains t'ont appelé Le Celte, c'est ton nom pour eux, tu ferais bien de t'y habituer !

Harry soupira, les Romains se pensaient supérieurs, pour eux, il était normal que des esclaves existent… À quoi sinon servirait les hommes étrangers bien formés si ce n'était pour travailler et faire les sales besognes ? Les Romains, plus « cultivés » et à l'origine de l'Empire devaient s'occuper d'activités plus 'hautes' : la politique, les arts et la domination des esclaves. Leur logique semblait implacable, elle perdurait depuis des siècles et marchait plutôt bien, pourtant l'ancien Chef Celte n'y voyait qu'une sale excuse, les Romains masquaient leur faiblesse en privant d'humanité les Hommes forts qu'eux… C'était des lâches, rien d'autre.

C'est en finissant son pain, qu'Harry aperçut le Dominus avec le fils Malfoy tranquillement installés sur le balcon pour manger des grains de raisin et d'autres fruits tout en buvant du vin. Visiblement le blond le regardait encore avec haine non contenue ce qui fit réagir Ron qui lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule.

\- Arrête, contiens toi. Contrairement à toi, les autres gladiateurs aiment leur position et par extension ils respectent énormément le Dominus. Tu les as déjà assez sur le dos Le Celte, évite de les énerver encore plus.

\- Comment peut-on respecter ceux qui nous privent de liberté ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas on dirait..., soupira simplement le rouquin. Il se tourna un peu plus vers son nouvel ami pour lui faire comprendre… Ecoute, être gladiateur c'est un honneur, c'est la plus hautes distinctions en tant qu'esclave. Tuer, ou mourir dans l'arène, c'est mourir en héros. Les romains considèrent les grands gladiateurs comme des dieux vivants, si tu y arrives imagine le pouvoir que tu auras sur eux au final… Bref. Le rêve d'un gladiateur c'est de mourir sur le sable de l'arène entouré des cries de la foule.

\- Je me fiche de la gloire. Tout ce que je veux c'est de…

\- Arrête. Ne le dis pas ! Ron prit un ton plus sévère. Parler de liberté dans ce genre d'endroit c'est vraiment le moyen de se faire exécuter. Soit discret !

Harry regarda aussi autour d'eux puis reprit sur un ton plus bas.

-La liberté ça m'est égal, tout ce que je veux c'est de retrouver ma mère, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse être dans une villa Romaine à devoir… Contenter des Romains pour quoi que ce soit. Harry grimaça avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

Ron se leva en posant une main sur l'épaule du Celte.

\- Alors gagne ce soir et passe le test, le seul moyen d'être libre c'est de gagner ta liberté.

Le brun allait lui répondre, mais le fouet du Doctore claqua dans les airs, signe que l'entraînement reprenait. Harry se leva et récupéra une épée d'entrainement pour commencer des enchaînements en binôme. Mais ce que le Celte et Ron ne savaient pas c'est que des oreilles indiscrètes cachées dans l'ombre d'un renfoncement dans le mur n'avaient pas raté une miette de leur conversation..

* * *

\- Quelle chaleur ! Se plaignit Draco en mangeant un dernier grain de raisin. Je n'aime pas ce temps, je me sens encore moins productif quand c'est comme ça.

\- Moins productif ? Ricana Baise. Parce que habituellement tu l'es ?

\- Mh… Habituellement je suis productif à ma manière, tu le sais très bien. Répondit Draco, non sans sourire au sarcasme de son ami. Mais soit… Tu vis à la périphérie de Rome, comment te divertis-tu Blaise ? Je m'ennuie déjà.

Blaise se leva et s'approcha du bord du balcon pour observer l'entrainement, avant d'accorder toute son attention à son ami.

\- Il y a beaucoup à faire ici. Comme m'aider à organiser la fête de ce soir. Après le test, les invités pourront prendre connaissance de mes gladiateurs, très pratique pour des parrainages…

\- Comment ça ? Tu permets à certaines personnes de parrainer des gladiateurs ? Visiblement, Draco était intéressé par la nouvelle.

\- Exact, les nobles aiment avoir un gladiateur qui se bat pour eux, la gloire va à leur nom, il leur suffit juste de choisir un gladiateur et de participer modestement au financement de son entrainement et des dépenses quotidiennes...

Le blond se leva pour observer les nouvelles recrues, prenant en considération cette possibilité… Posséder un gladiateur… Il sourit, cela pourrait rendre jaloux plus d'un de ces amis. Ah! L'amitié entre noble, elle n'était bonne que si on parvenait à montrer sa supériorité constamment. Draco était plutôt doué à ce jeu, et pouvoir posséder un gladiateur semblait être une excellente idée.

\- Je pourrais le faire tu penses ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

\- Hum… Il te faut un excellent gladiateur dans ce cas, répondit le Laniste en venant poser sa main sur une des épaules du fils du Légat, participant ainsi à l'observation. Après tout, tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Tu es un Malfoy… ! Ajouta-t-il sur un ton des plus théâtrale. Mais… Ton père risque sérieusement de désapprouver…

\- Tu penses ? Et depuis quand, je fais des choses pour faire plaisir à mon père ? Fit remarqué le blond en souriant malicieusement.

\- Ahah… Oui, c'est vrai... ! Bon, ok ! Dans ce cas, après le test de ce soir, tu pourras choisir celui que tu veux, je te laisserai faire ton choix en premier.

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se retira à l'intérieur pour bénéficier d'un peu plus de fraicheur et commencer à réfléchir à son acquisition…

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'allongea lascivement sur sa couche. Parmi les quatre nouveaux, trois d'entre eux avaient attiré son attention.

Le Celte bien évidemment, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Il y avait aussi ce Germain… Diggory, il semblait bien fait pour le combat, mais il devait attendre ce soir pour le voir réellement se battre… Enfin, il y avait l'autre Celte, ce Weasley…. Le choix se porterait sans aucun doute sur l'un des deux derniers.  
Et c'est sur cette pensée, que le jeune homme s'endormie dans la chaleur étouffante.

* * *

L'organisation de festivité était toujours prenante chez les Zabini, Blaise y mettait sérieusement de son temps. En effet, chaque fausse note pourrait un jour se retourner contre lui. Et comme actuellement, le bon œil restait encré sur sa maison, le Laniste faisait tout son possible pour le conserver. Les dieux étaient capricieux, tout le monde savait cela. Cependant, même s'il parvenait à contrôler à minimum le désir des dieux, il y avait bien une unique chose qui lui restait hors de contrôle…

\- Aaah Blaise ! Quelle Chaleur ! Je pensais que tu allais me faire parvenir une escorte, mais absolument rien. M'aurais-tu oublié ?

Sa mère. Madame Zabini était une femme très connue à Rome pour ses goût luxueux, son intelligence, mais aussi pour le fait qu'elle avait eu pas moins de sept maris. Chose assez inédite pour être remarquée à Rome. Cette femme adorait la foule. Elle se sentait vivante que dans les événements mondains, et lorsque son fils était amené à organiser des réceptions, elle se devait d'y être ou d'y apporter au moins sa touche. Selon elle, les invités devaient en repartant toujours penser ceci : « Ce Blaise Zabini à vraiment une mère incroyable. » Elle se considérait comme un pilier dans la réussite de son fils et voulait le rester. C'est ainsi qu'à peine arriver, elle jeta un regard scrutateur sur les préparatifs. Elle vit immédiatement l'esclave de son fils et l'interpella.

\- Toi !

Elle fit signe à Hermione d'approcher. Elle la regarda d'un œil désapprobateur, tout en faisant glisser la seule bretelle de sa robe le long de son épaule gauche, ce qui eut pour effet de dévoiler sa poitrine.

\- Tu es censé être un minimum attirante pour ne pas déranger les invités. Tu veux faire honneur à notre famille, oui ou non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui Domina... !

Hermione ne bougeait plus elle savait parfaitement de quoi la mère de son maître pouvait être capable.

\- Qu'attends-tu ? Vas te changer, je ne veux pas que nos invités soit déplut du service.

Hermione s'inclina et partit se changer comme demandé. Blaise quant à lui se prépara mentalement aux remarques de sa mère qui ne tardèrent pas à affluer, tandis que celle-ci remettait en place un des bouquets de fleurs qui ornaient les tables qui étaient prêtes à accueillir beaucoup, beaucoup trop de mets.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'en sortant d'ici un invité se dise : « Non mais tu as vu ces esclaves ? Du bas de gamme ! ». Blaise, tu sais pertinemment que je compte sur elle, si je préserve sa virginité c'est pour une bonne raison, et cela restera ainsi jusqu'à ce que je le décide.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à son fils avant de prendre une coupe de vin et en boire quelques gorgées, il fallait qu'elle se détende. Blaise se contenta de soupirer en renvoyant un plat test qu'il venait de goûter dans les cuisines.

\- Merci d'être venue mère, mais vous devriez vous reposer un peu, sinon la chaleur va vous faire du mal. Vous devriez aller regarder mes nouvelles acquisitions, faites-vous plaisir proposa-t-il.

\- Je les avais presque oubliés ! Dit-elle en s'extasiant soudainement.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta non sans grâce l'immense pièce pour se rendre sur le balcon. Le laniste soupira de soulagement et profita de l'absence de sa mère pour terminer lui-même les préparatifs de la soirée. La couleur dominante de la pièce était le verre émeraude qui était présent sur les draps, les voiles, les coussins, mais aussi dans les bijoux que portaient fièrement les esclaves qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles. Ces derniers se devaient de montrer à qui ils appartenaient, et ce genre de chose ne laissait pas place au doute. Blaise empoigna une coupe de vin et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Son regard ténébreux s'attardait sur chaque autre détails de la pièce, il donna quelques nouvelles directives durant cette méditation: plus de voiles, plus de pétale dans le bassin au centre du péristyle, des huiles, de l'encens et surtout, beaucoup, beaucoup plus de bougies. Le lancement de gladiateurs était une affaire beaucoup trop importante pour être négligée... Et puis... Il y avait ce Celte. Contrairement au Doctore et à Draco, Blaise avait tout de suite vu son potentiel. Il fallait réellement qu'il découvre comment le mettre à genoux... Ainsi, il agrippa le poignet d'un esclave qui passait à côté de lui, et il lui ordonna de faire venir Theodore.

Le dit Doctore ne prit que quelques minutes pour se présenter à lui. Il avait encore le fouet dans ses mains, fouet qu'il maintenait dans son dos. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son maître.

\- Vous m'avez demandé Dominus?

\- Hum... Oui, confirma le Laniste en finissant sa coupe. Dis moi Theodore! Comment t'en sors tu avec le Celte?

\- Pour tout vous dire... Il est loin d'être conscient de sa chance. Je le sens, à chacun des coups qu'il donne pendant l'entrainement... Je le sens dans son regard... Ce Celte ne veut rien entendre, il a un esprit rebelle, d'une intensité rare. Faire courber ce genre d'esprit et vraiment difficile, voir impossible.

\- Chaque Homme possède sa faiblesse, non?

\- Oui... Mais selon Macnair, le Celte n'a qu'un but: retrouver sa mère enrôlé en tant qu'esclave.

Le regard de Blaise brilla d'une certaine intensité à cette révélation. Aux yeux de Théodore elle semblait avoir peu de valeur, et pourtant! Blaise y voyait le moyen ultime de faire du Celte ce qu'il voulait. Il se redressa soudainement et prit un ton concerné.

\- Quel fils laisserait sa mère, après tout, n'est ce pas? C'est très compréhensible...

Théodore fronça très légèrement ses sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part du Dominus, mais il retint tout commentaire.

\- Lorsqu'il aura passé le test, tu feras venir le Celte, les autres nouveaux ainsi que Fenrir, Carrow et Rosier, pour que les invités puissent en profiter. Et demain j'aurai une petite conversation avec le Celte, dit Blaise.

\- Très bien Dominus, répondit Théodore en inclinant légèrement sa tête. Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas plus avant de repartir en bas.

Souriant, Blaise piqua un grain de raisin sur un plateau et le fit adroitement retomber entre ses lèvres, cependant, il se figea en entendant une voix familière.

\- À ta tête, je dirais que tu prépares un plan diabolique... Dit la voix en ricanant.

Le Laniste sourit un peu plus et se retourna pour faire face à Draco, ce dernier n'était définitivement pas n'importe qui. C'était le Draco des fêtes mondaines. Le blond s'était changé et revêtait une toge plutôt légère, mais richement décorée. Les broderies en or sur ses manches et son col ainsi que le rouge et le blanc des tissus rappelaient à quiconque le voyait son haut statut... Draco était ce genre d'homme à avoir une prestance naturelle telle qu'il était quasiment impossible de ne pas se retourner sur son passage. Il dégageait cet aura de noblesse, ce truc qui aurait pu faire croire à des étrangers qu'il faisait même partie de la famille de l'empereur. Cela rendait Blaise admiratif, même s'il considérait très "humblement" qu'il n'était pas en reste, lui non plus.

\- Je sais comment procéder pour faire en sorte que le Celte s'agenouille devant toi, exposa t-il sur un ton confiant.

\- Dis-moi tout dans ce cas, répondit le blond en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

\- Et bien... Nous allons faire venir sa mère ici, je vais la retrouver et l'acheter. Mais je ne le ferais que s'il décide d'être un bon gladiateur.

Draco haussa brièvement un sourcil, mais décida de faire confiance au Laniste.

\- Très bien, je te suis sur la logique, ça pourrait marcher et puis... Non seulement le Celte déclarera forfait pour le restant de ses jours, mais en plus on aura la main sur sa maman chérie, de quoi le torturer. Parfait.

\- Je lui parlerai demain du deal... Et je le ferai très gentiment. Après tout, il faut qu'il se mette à croire que je suis de son côté, ajouta Blaise en glissant un bras derrière les épaules du blond pour l'emmener sur le balcon.

\- Hum... Je suis sûr que le Celte est un naïf, tu n'auras pas de mal avec ça. J'ai hâte, hâte qu'il soit à genoux. Mon père... Devrait apprécier, pour une fois.

Blaise laissa échapper un rire, mais baissa d'un ton en arrivant près du balcon.

\- Par contre, je te préviens, ma mère est arrivée...

\- Tu croyais que je ne l'avais pas entendu? Pourtant, il est impossible de la rater...! ajouta le blond sur un ton qu'il voulu suggestif pour énerver le brun.

Blaise lui donna un coup dans l'épaule prenant une mine vexé, mais lui adressa un sourire avant qu'ils ne rejoignent celle qu'il associait à une Harpie. Il tapa doucement dans ses mains, l'heure du test était venue.

* * *

Le Dominus, une femme qui visiblement était la génitrice de ce dernier ainsi que le blondinet de Malfoy assistaient avec delectation au test. Les gardiens de cellules avaient été employé à monter un échafaudage assez long, mais pas très large en plein milieu de la cour.

Le test était d'une simplicité sans pareil. Un nouveau montait sur le dit échafaudage et était rejoint par un gladiateur aguerrit. Les deux combattaient avec de réel glaives. Deux issues étaient possibles: Premièrement il y avait le cas de figure dans lequel le nouveau tenait tête au confirmé assez longtemps, dans ce cas là, il réussissait. Le deuxième cas de figure était tout aussi simple: il avait lieu lorsque le nouveau perdait la vie.

Harry vit Ron monter et combattre contre un gladiateur qu'il n'avait pas encore identifié. Le combat dura de longues minutes, le roux avait été blessé, mais pas assez profondément pour perdre le contrôle de ses coups. C'est pourquoi le Dominus finit par annoncer la fin du combat et l'entrée officielle de Ron dans le Ludus. Aussitôt descendu, ce dernier fut accueillit à bras ouverts par les anciens, il eu même droit à une accolade de la part de Fenrir. Le brun trouvait ça particulièrement étrange ou plutôt... Pas naturel. Mais soit. Ce fut au tour du Germain, Diggory de combattre contre Carrow. Il s'illustra remarquablement bien en parvenant plusieurs fois à le mettre au sol. Il réussit le test. Enfin, avant Harry, ce fut au tour du Macédonien de passer. Fenrir fut le gladiateur appelé. Le Macédonien commença fort, assez sûr de son passé de combattant. Pourtant, le duel tourna court. Avec une facilité déconcertante, le gladiateur lui fit perdre l'équilibre, le nouveau tomba donc de l'échafaudage. Le Gaulois sauta par terre pour le rejoindre. Harry eut à peine le temps de voir la tête déçu du Dominus et le vague geste qu'il adressa à son champion que le glaive de ce dernier s'enfonça sans pitié dans la gorge du pauvre Macédonien qui les yeux écarquillés, se vida rapidement de son sang.

Le corps fut retiré.

Harry prit bien en main son épée et monta sur l'échafaudage en s'étirant très légèrement, histoire de mettre son corps dans de bonnes conditions. Il était hors de question qu'il perde contre Fenrir, qui apparemment avait mis un point d'honneur à vouloir se battre contre lui. Le brun attrapa le bouclier rond qu'on lui lança et le mis correctement à son bras gauche.

\- Je vais te buter, petite pucelle de Celte; crut bon d'ajouter le champion du Ludus.

\- Commencez! Ordonna le Doctore après un nouveau coup de fouet.

Harry ne laissa pas à son adversaire le temps de réagir, il se jeta littéralement sur lui avec son bouclier pour tenter de le repousser vers l'arrière.

* * *

Draco se retint d'exploser de rire face au spectacle qu'était entrain de donner l'ancien chef de la rébellion Celte.

\- Affligeant, je suis certain que je pourrais faire mieux. Quoi? Il pense réellement pouvoir battre le champion de ton Ludus en lui fonçant dessus?

Pour preuve la riposte de Fenrir fut efficace. Il renvoya Harry en arrière et ce dernier parvint de justesse à retrouver l'équilibre. La mère de Blaise semblait du même avis puisqu'elle alla dans le sen du blond en ajoutant:

\- En effet, Blaise tu n'aurais jamais dû le prendre. Il va apporter le mauvais oeil sur ce Ludus...

Elle soupira et demanda plus de vin, comme si cela l'aiderait à supporter le spectacle devant elle. Blaise se contenta de lever ses yeux au ciel, en effet, il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur les capacités du Celte en tant que gladiateur...

Cependant, Harry avait l'art du timing. Face contre l'échafaudage, il parvient de justesse à éviter le glaive de Fenrir en roulant sur le côté. L'épée se planta dans le bois, ce qui obligea le gladiateur à ce concentrer trop longtemps sur celle-ci. Le Celte mit alors toute sa force dans son coup de pied qui atteignit le visage de son adversaire qui tomba aussitôt. Harry se leva rapidement tandis que Fenrir se redressait déjà. Il lui redonna à nouveau un coup de pied en pleine tête. La bête retomba lourdement inconsciente, et assez longtemps pour signifier l'arrêt du test.

Harry leva ses yeux vers le balcon. Il ne sut pas comment interpréter le regard du blond, beaucoup trop impersonnel et sérieux pour laisser transparaître une émotion quelconque. Le brun descendit de l'échafaudage, mais il n'eu pas le même accueil que les autres. Seule une partie des gladiateurs lui parlèrent chaleureusement, les autres, beaucoup plus proches de Fenrir, se contentèrent de retourner vers les bains.

Bains dans lesquels Harry fut envoyer avec les nouveaux. Sur ordre du Dominus. Ils devaient être présents dans lors de la soirée organisée le jour même.

* * *

Le Peristyle était remplit de monde. La soirée battait son plein. Des musiciens jouaient une musique plutôt agréable, des filles de joies étaient étendues lascivement dans le bassin parfumé d'huiles. Les invités mangeaient et buvaient à outrance.

Les gladiateurs, vêtus uniquement de leur pagne arrivèrent encadrés par des gardes, chacun d'entre eux avait les poignets liés au moyen de chaînes en acier. Un par un, ils durent prendre place côte à côte sur des plateaux surélevés devant le bassin. Harry se retrouva entre Fenrir et Diggory. Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, lui paraissait abstrait. La luxure était portée à son plus haut niveau, et tout cela semblait normal pour tous les romains présents. Et pourtant l'atmosphère venait à nouveau de s'alourdir. Maintenant que les gladiateurs étaient là les discussions s'étaient transformés en des chuchotements, des soupirs admiratifs et envieux.

Une bande de quatre adolescentes ne tardèrent pas à venir tourner autour d'eux en gloussant. Tout d'abord, Harry entendit des "Tu as vu! Celui-ci et bâti comme un vrai dieu, tu crois que l'on peut les toucher?" Elles ne tardèrent pas à aller demander. Elles revinrent quelques secondes plus tard et Harry sentit d'abord des doigts dans son dos, avant qu'elles ne viennent face à eux. Deux d'entre elles le reconnurent suite au jeux et entreprirent de redessiner chacun des abdominaux du brun...

Harry était tendu, c'était juste... Complètement hors des limites de sa logique, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on puisse appartenir à ce genre de monde. Les mains de ces filles plus jeunes que lui allèrent jusqu'à descendre au niveau de son sexe, heureusement recouvert. Son corps se tendit brusquement ce qui incita les adolescente à s'écarter légèrement en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

Cependant, le Dominus arriva à ce moment et les prièrent de s'éloigner rejoindre les festivité. Il était accompagner du blondinet. Cette fois-ci, le corps d'Harry était en grande tension, mais plus pour les même raisons. La colère l'abritait. Il avait tout simplement la furieuse envie de se jeter à la gorge du fils du légat et d'y exercer une pression telle que ses yeux exorbitées le supplieraient de l'épargner, ce qu'il ne ferait pas.

\- Tu sais Blaise, c'est triste, mais je trouve ce Celte encore moins impressionnant une fois devant lui..., déclara pensivement Draco en observant le dit Celte.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es sérieux en disant cela... Mais... Il a des atouts indéniables, répondit le Laniste en soulevant de manière experte le bras du brun.

Le blond glissa le bout de son index le long du biceps d'Harry qui en frissonna. Ce contact avait été électrique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il était plein de ressentiments contenus d'envie de possession. Le brun n'était pas assez bête pour attaquer là, maintenant, le fils du Légat. Il perdrait sur tous les plans. Mais son regard, il ne parvenait pas à le rendre indifférent et Draco s'en amusait, il le voyait.

\- D'ailleurs, tu as réfléchit à notre discussion de ce matin? Demanda Blaise.

\- Bien entendu... Sourit le blond. J'ai longuement hésité entre le rouquin et le Germain.

\- Et donc, lequel tu as choisi?

Draco regarda tour à tour les deux concerné avant de redonner son attention au bras face à lui.

\- Au final j'ai choisi le Celte.

Alors, pour le coup, Blaise ne comprenait plus rien. Son ami parfois était d'une logique illogique. Ne voulait-il pas au départ que le Celte meurt plutôt rapidement? Ne le haïssait-il pas?

\- Le Celte? fut la seule chose que Blaise parvint à dire.

Draco posa sa main sur le pectoral droit du dit Celte. Il sourit en sentant les pulsations rapides du cœur du brun. Il le détestait à ce point là? Il trouvait cela dès plus jouissif: être celui qui lui accorderait assez d'argent ou non pour avoir de la nourriture ou non, pour obtenir de bons équipements ou non... Il allait avoir un pouvoir beaucoup plus important sur sa vie en devenant son mentor, il allait prendre son pied...

Harry commençait lentement à comprendre tout ce que cela allait impliquer. Ses mains finirent par tirer brusquement sur ses chaînes, il amortit un mouvement pour se jeter sur le noble. Mais l'inconscience le frappa sans prévenir. Fenrir venait de se jeter sur lui, pour l'assommer de ses deux points en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne. Douce vengeance.

En réaction, Blaise posa sa main sur le torse de Draco pour le faire reculer. Il lança un regard entendu à son champion, conscient qu'il venait d'éviter une confrontation fâcheuse. Les gardes ordonnèrent de concert aux gladiateurs de porter le corps inconscient du Celte et de retourner à leurs quartiers. Le Laniste quant à lui, se tourna vers la foule qui venait de s'immobiliser. Il sourit théâtralement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mes amis! Les gladiateurs restent des animaux assoiffés de violence et de sang! Vous venez d'avoir la chance de le voir en direct, et pour votre bon plaisir et le leur ils seront bientôt dans l'arène!

Les invités sourirent pour la plupart et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Blaise reprit contenance et s'autorisa un petit sourire en regardant Draco. Ce dernier était encore bloqué sur ce qui venait de se passer. La tension qu'il avait ressentit... Enfin, enfin les choses devenaient divertissantes. Son regard suivit avec délectation le corps de son gladiateur inconscient quitter la pièce. Il allait en faire une machine à tuer.

Mais la mère Zabini qui, elle, parlait avec un illustre sénateur n'avait rien rater de la scène. Silencieuse, elle but une autre gorgée de vin, réfléchissant à un plan d'action. Elle ne devait pas laisser passer ce qui venait d'arriver... Ce Celte... Il n'était définitivement pas le bienvenue ici.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je vois déjà vos hypothèses arriver!  
Comme vous le voyez, pour le moment, mon rythme de publication est assez rapide. Je vous en donne un maximum avant de partir en vacance!

N'hésitez vraiment pas à me faire part de vos remarques, cela me permettra de mieux aller là où je voudrais aller avec vous dans cette histoire.


End file.
